Discovery of the Catalog
by Hoshi Phoenix
Summary: What happens when our favorite monk gets curious about Kagome's bag? What if said bag held a catalog that struck his interest and gets Kagome into some trouble with a certain Demon Lord? Why the sudden interest Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha NOR Victoria's Secret. I do this for fun and entertainment not to make money (I can wish thought right?)

Warning: There will be future Limes/Lemons.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the story! Please review but no flames though. All flames will be used towards the great big bon fire I'm building... o.0

Chapter 1: An Interesting Bundle of Paper

After three years he finally got the nerve to approach the monastous yellow bag. It was only until recently that some of the articles in said bag had caught his attention. He had only seen a little of the bundle of paper Kagome was looking at while everyone was either asleep or doing something else. And what he had seen caught his immediate attention. Now was the time to look at it before everyone came back to camp.

Looking around the clearing one more he quietly crept up the bag that was leaning up against the tree. He quickly opened the bag and began to move threw the contents inside such as food, clothes, first aid kit, etc. Finally, he got to the bottom where all of Kagome's books lay, seeing the bundle of paper he quickly grabbed it before straighten everything out. After re-packing the bag he quickly closed it and then retreated to the opposite side of the clearing. Sitting down at the base of a tree Miroku began to examine to bundle of paper he just retrieved from Kagome's bag. Looking at it closer he realized there was a scantily dressed woman on the front of the paper posing in a provocative manner. At his eyes widened and stared at the picture before him.

'_Is this how all the women in Kagome's time dress',_ he thought as he began to flip there said catalog before stopping on a page that had lingeries.

'_I wonder what Sango would look like wearing this_', as he imagined the demon exterimnator wearing those "clothes" and immediately got aroused at the thought as a lechous smile appeared on his face.

Feeling a sudden spike of demonic aura approaching the camp Miroku quickly hid the catalog in the folds of his robe as Inuyasha came bounding into the clearing. Inuyasha glanced around the clearing before his eyes landed on the monk who was fidgeting. He narrowed his eyes slightly and headed over to Miroku before sitting down directly in front of him.

"Oi! What have you done now Monk? Have you been spying on Kagome and Sango, again while they bath?", Inuyasha questioned as he stared hard at the monk who was avoiding looking at him and finding to tree behind him very interesting.

"Why no Inuyasha! I would never stoop as to spy on them.", Miroku said innocently as Inuyasha growled and got ready to punch Miroku.

" So you did, did you. I knew it! Your dead now you perverted monk!", he said as he got up and was fixing to beat the hell out of the monk when Miroku shouted something that made Inuyasha stop what he was doing.

"I promise you Inuyasha on my father's grave I did not spy on Lady Kagome and Sango. But I did find something interesting of Kagome's though", he said hoping Inuyasha would sit down and not continue with his plan. With a huff Inuyasha sat down again and waited for the monk to continue but the only answer he got was a bundle of paper thrown into his lap.

"What is this?", Inuyasha asked as he opened it and then immediately closed it again with a blush on his cheeks.

Miroku started laughing at Inuyasha's antics when the hanyou in question hit him in the head.

"What the hell is this Miroku? Did you go threw Kagome's bag just for this?", Inuyasha yelled as he growled at him.

"Of course not. I was just curious as to what was in her bag thats all and I just happened across this. Though I can't say I would not mind if both Kagome and Sango wore this clothes.", he said wistfully as a fist connected with his head.

"Damn pervert!", Inuyasha said as Miroku shook his head trying to lessen the pain.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You cannot honestly say that if Kagome was to wear this you wouldn't try to mate her would you?", Miroku questioned as Inuyasha turned red and started to stutter.

"T-th-thats not the point Miroku!", Inuyasha said with a huff and sat back down again.

Glancing at the catalog again as his curiousity got the better of him he began to look through the book. Soon Miroku and himself were engrossed in the images of half naked women. Not even noticing the presence of another being approaching.

* Hot Spring *

"Is it me or is it too quiet?", Kagome asked as she looked over to Sango.

"Yea, it does seem a little quiet. I swear if that monk is spying on us again I will beat him until he can't produce children!", Sango said heatly as she began to look around the area of the hot springs not noticing the intense golden amber eyes that were staring at them from some under brush.

Kagome tensed when she felt the aura but calmed down when it disappeared from her senses. _'Wierd, that aura felt very familar but who was it?_', she thought as they finished bathing and got dressed to go back to camp. Neither was ready for what was to come.

'_Why am I going as low as to spy on ningens?_', a figure asked himself as he quickly left the area when the miko named Kagome seemed to have located him.

'_Why am I so intrigued by my brother's wench?'_, he thought as he followed the aroused scent of his half-brother and the perverted monk in the camp.

'_And what are they reading that has them so interested that they cannot sense this Sesshoumaru',_ he thought with slight anger as he prepared to make his presence known to the oblivious two.

"So do all women in Kagome's time really dress like this?", Miroku asked as they flipped page after page both were equally turned on by what the women in the catalog were wearing. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably before answering, "Of course not these are woren under clothes". Miroku nodded as they continued looking at the catalog before Inuyasha jumped up and pulled Tessaiga out. Sesshoumaru had stepped into the clearing right as Inuyasha had pulled Tessaiga out.

"Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing here!", Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru glanced around clearing before his eyes landed on a bundle of paper lying on ground in front of the boys.

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you half-breed.", he said as he dashed before Inuyasha grabbing up the paper. Sesshoumaru gave a deadly smirk when he saw both Inuyasha and the monk's face go pale at what he had in his hand.

"So this is what has gotten your attention little brother? A bundle of paper filled with half-naked ningen's? Why is your mate not doing her job to satsify you?", he smirked as Inuyasha's face turned red either from anger or embarrassment he did not know nor cared.

"She's not my mate! And I don't have to tell you why I was looking at that! Its none of your damn business!", Inuyasha yelled as Miroku chuckled slightly. Sesshoumaru merely turned and took a sat by a tree and proceeded to look at the catalg he had taken from the half-breed and the monk. As he flipped threw the pages Inuyasha and Miroku could only stare at him in shock. Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow at what he was looking at.

'_So this is what has gotten them so aroused. This Sesshoumaru can understand why, these women are attractive, even if they are ningens'_, he thought as he continued to look threw the catalog when he felt the miko, the demon slayer, fox kit and the neko coming closer to the clearing. He continued to look until they broke threw the tree line were they all stopped and stared at what was before them.

At this time Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kilala had come to a stop in the clearing looking at everything with confusion. Kagome looked around and noticed Inuyasha staring at Sesshoumaru who was there sitting on the ground looking at her catalog? What the hell! How did he get my Victoria's Secret Catalog! I made sure no one saw it when I was looking at it and to keep it from Miroku's sight.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? That's my Victoria's Secret Catalog! What are doing with it Sesshoumaru!", Kagome yelled at the surpised Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly before smirking at her.

"So this is what you wear is it not Kagome?", Sesshoumaru asked in a seductive tone that surpised everyone including himself.

"Uhhh...ummm...well you see...", she stuttered as she turned red with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru took that as a yes and chuckled. Inuyasha just looked at her with shock while Miroku well he had his famous grin on his face.

'_Did he just laugh at me?'_, she thought then proceeded to get angry when she heard Inuyasha laughing as well.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!", she yelled as Inuyasha fell to the ground with a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Satisfied with that she turned to face the Taiyoukai who still had a smirk on his face.

"That is not funny! You...you...pompus ball of fluff!", she said angrily then slapped her hand over her mouth and stared in shock at what she just said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her choice of words before turning to the sound of a loud **SMACK.**

"My dear Sango would you wear these clothes from Kagomes time for me because if you did I would make it worth your while", he said grinning as Sango saw red and attacked the monk who tried to run away only to be tackled by the flustered Taijya.

Sango stood up dusting herself off while Kagome took a deep breath once she realized Sesshoumaru was not going to slice her to pieces.

Sesshoumaru who had been watching the whole scene decided to take action. Picking up the catalog quickly and putting it in his haori. While Kagome was distracted he zipped in front of her startling her and threw her over his shoulder as he took to the sky. Kagome squeaked as she felt someone pick her up and put her on a firm hard shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw that ground below her become distant. Turning slightly she noticed the bone armour and silver hair and felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Sesshoumaru! Put me down now!", Kagome yelled as she wiggled to get off.

"No." he simply said as he continued on his way.

"What do you want with me?", she asked getting slightly scared at what he might do to her.

" I want to know Victoria's Secret and to see these "clothes", he said as he glanced at her with a smirk on his face. Kagome turned red in face at his meaning.

"There is no secret! That's just a name for a company.. I mean market!", she quickly told him but she knew he wasn't listening if the blank stare was anything to go by. She propped her elbow up on his back as she watched the sunset while he continued to fly to some place she didn't know where.

'_And all this started because of that damn monk's curiousity of that catalog! I knew I shouldn't have brought it!'_, Kagome silently fumed.

'_I will know Victoria's Secret as well to why this Kagome intrigues me so much.'_, smirked the arrogant Taiyoukai as they flew out into the sunset.

Well, there ya go! This chapter has been revised and I hope everyone liked it! Review but no flames please. The second chapter will be up as soon I finish with it.

Ja ne,

~~*Ash*~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Attraction

A/N: This chapter has been revised as of 8/26/09. Hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not in any form own Inuyasha nor Victoria's Secret. I write this for pure entertainment and not money.

A silver ear tweaked as Inuyasha finally regained consciousness from Kagome's vicious sit attack. All around he could hear sounds of the night as he slowly got out of the Inuyasha shaped crater. Once he was out of said crater he began rubbing his back while gradually remembered why he was hurting in the first place.

'When I get my hands on that wench I'm gonna ring her neck for doing that!', he thought angrily as he brushed off his hakama.

Looking around the clearing he saw Sango and Shippo sitting on the ground staring off towards the West with there mouths some what agape. Miroku was laying unconscious behind Sango when his hand started twitching and moving slowly towards an oblivious Sango. Stiffening at the feel of a cursed hand caressing her behind Sango quickly turned and noticed Miroku smiling at her. Raising her hand Sango slapped him across the face as he once again fell to the ground but with a smile on his face this time.

"Hentai! How could you act like this when Kagome was just kidnapped by Sesshoumaru!", she yelled to him while Inuyasha flinched at the pitch of her voice. Miroku merely smirked and tried to grope her again only to be knocked out once more by the pissed off demon slayer. _'Men, I swear!'_

"Where did Sesshoumaru go?", the hanyou fumed as a gasp caught his attention followed by a wail.

"Sesshoumaru took her! But we don't know where too!", cried Shippo who was being comforted by Sango.

"What? Why would he take her? She's nothing important", he panicked as Sango glared at him for his last statement.

"She is too important Inuyasha! But I still don't understand why he took her thought. He did say something about wanting to know Victoria's Secret though...", she said with confusion as Inuyasha looked perplexed as well.

"Who's Victoria , Inuyasha? She's not another dead girlfriend like Kikyo is she?", as Sango looked at him suspiciously.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Sango? I don't have a girlfriend!", he shouted at her while she looked at him with disbelieving eyes. _'Of all the lies this idiot sprouts.'_

"If you don't have a girlfriend then why are you always running off with Kikyo whenever she's in the area huh?", she shouted back at him, "I think you do know who this Victoria is and your cheating on Kikyo with her just like your doing to Kagome! That's why Sesshoumaru kidnapped Kagome because he wants to know this Victoria's Secret!". Sango by now was panting from yelling at the obvious idiot that still had the nerve to look confused.

Inuyasha was looking even more confused until he realized that was the name of the bundle of paper he and Miroku were looking at earlier when Sesshoumaru had suddenly showed up. "Shut up Sango! Victoria is the name of that paper me and Miroku were looking at that had come from Kagome's time!", he said as Sango eyes got wide.

"Really?", she questioned as Inuyasha rolled eyes.

"Yes, it had some clothes in there that women wear as undergarments. We were looking at it when Sesshoumaru showed up...", he trailed off as a look of understanding came upon Sango.

"Inuyasha your a hentai just like Miroku!", she said accusingly as Inuyasha looked horrified.

"I am not! He...he made me look at it!", he flustered as he folded his arms and turned his back to them.

"Yea, right and me and Naraku drink tea together...", she mumbled then stopped as a thought entered her mind.

"Hey Inuyasha if that paper affected you and Miroku then it might do the same to Sesshoumaru! Meaning that...", she trailed off as he quickly turned to face her with fear.

"Then Sesshoumaru might...", she finished as a horrified look appeared on her face.

"Kuso! We need to go now let's go!", he said as he picked up a smiling Miroku and put him on the back of Kilala with Sango and Shippo.

The group headed West hoping there friend was ok.

'_Sesshoumaru, you better not hurt her or I'll rip you to shreds!'_, Inuyasha thought as he ran at break neck speed with Kilala trying to keep up.

'_Where am I?'_, was the thought that entered the very confused woman who had just opened her blue eyes to a room she did not recognize. She immediately realized that she was laying upon a rather large futon that was covered with black silk sheets and furs. _'Well, this is odd'_. Looking around the room she noticed off hand that is was elegant and very expensive. It was fit for a lord. Just at that thought had her stiffening for she knew just then that this was not a dream but in fact a nightmare. Hearing a slight chuckle to her right she quickly turned and spotted Sesshoumaru standing on the balcony looking straight at her.

"I see that you have awaken...wench.", he said in a smooth voice that made her shiver unconsciously. He smirked at the affect he had on her.

"What do you want with me Lord Sesshoumaru?", she asked not wanting to anger him but at the same time pissed because he called her wench.

'Hn she at least remembers to call me by my title, maybe she isn't like all humans', he thought as he entered the chamber.

"Do you not recall what I told you when I took you? Or is your mortal memory that short?", he said as he inwardly smirked as her eyes darken signaling she was mad.

Kagome took a moment to recollect that memory when a scowl appeared on her face. "Yes, I remember what was said and I was a little distracted at the time you jerk!", she all but yelled at him as he narrowed his eyes. She backed up a little on the futon at that.

"You would do well to not raise your voice to me wench.", he said in a a eerily calm voice. _'1,2,3...'_

"My name is Ka-go-me! Not bitch, wench, or any other degrading names you inus can come up with!", she said with a glare while he returned it to full effect. "And besides that was hardly a good enough reason to kidnap me for!", she replied while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really and do tell this Sesshoumaru what counts as a good reason to kidnap you then?", he challenged back never taking his eyes off of her as he slowly began to approach the futon. Kagome being distracted and all never saw the inu slowly stalking his prey.

"Well, you could have taken me so you could get the Tetisguaia but Inuyasha will never give it to you!", she said with such a fierceness that it surprised him.

'How could this girl be so loyal to his bastard half-brother and yet he betrays her by going to the dead miko and mating her.', he thought as he looked her over. Kagome blushed at the look she was getting from Sesshoumaru but that couldn't be right he hated humans! So why was he eye groping her?

Sure she thought he was drop dead gorgeous but what red-blooded female wouldn't think that. Compared to Inuyasha he was beautiful, the personification of masculinity, while Inuyasha was just boyishly handsome. But still she couldn't help but stare at him, he definitely was easy on the eyes as the saying goes.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he caught her staring at him. Staring so intensely that she failed to realize he had came to a stop before the futon and looking down at her. Kagome had yet to realize that he was in fact only a few inches from her now. So when she finally snapped out of her trace she came face to crotch with Sesshoumaru. Giving a squeak of alarm she raised her head so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. Face still blushing Kagome realized with shock that the gruff noise she was hearing was in fact Sesshoumaru laughing...at her! And with a smile on his face no doubt! It was official hell had froze over, Naraku was her best friend. Not really of course that was a little drastic even for her...

Not being able to resist Sesshoumaru did something he never thought he would do he...started teasing the woman. Yes, the mighty Taiyoukai had been reduced to teasing this shy, fiery hellcat named Kagome...

"Like what you see?', he teased as the woman blushed even harder if was possible.

'_The nerve of him! He's teasing me! I never thought I would see the day that Sesshoumaru would tease me, a human no less!'_, she thought astounded, _'Well, two can play at this game...'_

"Maybe, if I did what would you do hmm?", she asked so innocently that Sesshoumaru had to bite back the groan that wanted to escape. _'She's good, I'll give her that.'_

For a split second the image of her in his head she had her head thrown back in pleasure and moaning his name. He quickly shook his head at that thought. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this.

"I excepted so, and you know what I like?", he said as he bent down closer to her as he whispered in her ear. She visible stiffen and shivered from the sound of his voice.

"Wh...What?", she asked as her heart began to thunder in her ears as he smirked against her neck. Her breath hitched when she felt his mouth against her skin.

"I would like to know this Victoria's Secret and why would you wear clothes like that?", he asked as he felt her stiffened again.

"There is no secret Sesshoumaru, that is just the name of a market where I'm from. But I'll tell you what the supposed secret is. The secret is to make a woman feel sexier and more confident in her body. And to make uh...sex...uh or mating more interesting.", she replied as she blushed a little. Then she saw a gleam appear in his eyes. _'Oh...this can't be good...'_

"I see, now tell me why do you wear them?", he asked her with that same gleam in his eyes. Kagome swallowed before answering the embarrassing question about her underwear.

"Umm...well, I suppose it would be because its comfortable and uhh...", she trailed off and avoided looking at him.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was having another mental image of Kagome wearing those _'clothes'_ and was immediately aroused by the image. He mentally groaned at this. _'What was this woman doing to him?'_

"Hmm...well then you should be comfortable enough to show this Sesshoumaru these _'clothes'_ or you will not be returning to your friends anytime soon,", he said as Kagome could only look at him with shock before understanding what he said.

"WHAT?", a screamed was heard threw the shiro as birds and animals everywhere scrambled and hid. Someone was not pleased and that person was Kagome.

"You Hentai! Your just like Miroku!", she said accusingly as he merely stared at her until a smile appeared on his face.

"You have no idea.", he said as he advanced on her quickly while she shrieked and tried to get away. Kagome quickly jumped off the futon and ran out of the room and down an unknown hall with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.

All that was heard that night was the sound of running and a howl signaling that the hunt was on. The prize should be very interesting indeed.

To Be Continued...

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please review and I hope to have chapter three up soon, after I change the format of it.

Ja ne,

~*Ash*~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter has been revised. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Victoria's Secret. Never have never will! I do this strictly for entertainment purposes and not money.

**Warning:** Mild Language and content.

**Line**

Chapter 3: Interesting Turn of Events

**Line**

The sun had just set and the shiro was getting ready to settled down for the evening. Everyone except for our lady in distress Kagome who was currently trying to dodge Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru being our predator of course loves the thriller of chase. So at this current point in time Kagome was running down a hallway one that was beginning to look very familiar to her. 'Haven't I already been down this way?', she thought as she pushed on. The same boring walls seem to pass before her.

She could feel his aura pressing against hers and knew he was only holding back. It was only a matter of time but he tired of the game and ended it. He was actually playing with her! She was scared shitless and he was just having himself a good ol' time! 'Damn dogs', she thought as she quickly sped around another corner only to see a dead-end. 'Damnit, I knew I should have taken that left.", she thought as she quickly turned around and looked only to realize that the hallway was completely empty. No servants, no Jaken, nothing. It was too quiet, like the quiet before a storm or when Sesshoumaru jumps out and attacks you, just take your pick. Kagome stood there a few moments before figuring out what to do next.

'_This is sooo not my day! I should have left that damn magazine at the house like momma said too.'_, she thought before getting ready to go back in the direction she just came from.

'_Come out, come out wherever you are miko',_ Sesshoumaru thought as he quickly walked threw his shiro before coming to a sudden stop as he caught her scent. Giving a wicked smirk he took off in the direction she was in. It wouldn't be long and the miko would be his. Oh how he longed has for this day to have her, and using this bundle of paper is just the perfect excuse. _'This Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants',_ he thought as a smile so deviously wicked appeared on his face. Had anyone saw they would have turned tail and ran at such a smile.

**Line**

Yellow eyes watched from shadows at the scene before him. Jaken had never in all years he had served his master had he ever seen him behave in such a manner. It almost seemed as if he was daring to say his master was...happy? This was indeed a very rare occasion that his master acted like this even if it did involve a ningen to bring it about. But Jaken had made up his mind that if his master was happy then maybe he wouldn't kick him so much. _'Yes, a happy Sesshoumaru-sama is good'_, he thought as he quickly turned away and went the opposite direction.

**Line**

'_Ahhh...there is my pet and now the chase will come to an end. I win.'_, thought Sesshoumaru as he quietly snuck up behind Kagome. He watched as she tried to catch her breath before she turned around. Leaning upon her knees her hair fell around her and as her neck was exposed to him. Seeing this he slowly lowered his head to her and took in her scent deeply.

Still resting her hands on her knees Kagome's breath caught at the feeling of a warm breath upon her neck. Turning around slowly she came eye to muzzle with a white dog...aka demon form of Sesshoumaru.

'_Oh Shit'_, was the only coherent thought running threw her head at this moment.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back from him that resulted in him growling. Immediately the moving stopped but she still continued to look around to find an escape route she somehow missed. Hearing a rustling noise she quickly looked back at Sesshoumaru and realized something very interesting, he was wagging his tail of all things. He was actually having fun with all this while she was about to have a freaking heart attack! I mean come on! Its not everyday she got chased by a giant white dog! A giant white dog whose fur looked really soft and her hand started to itch wanting to touch it...

Slowly moving forward she reached her hand out as he lowered his head as if knowing what she wanted to do. She petted the soft fur upon his head as a growl-like purr came from him causing her to giggle. His eyes closed shut as she started scratching behind his ears.

'_Ohhh...right their',_ he thought as he leaned more into her hand. He didn't know what was going on but this ningen was making him feel like a pup again especially when he was chasing her. He would admit that chasing her was fun and she brought out his instincts to which his beast apparently liked. And it liked her VERY much. It was already whispering things about taking her as a mate and some other nonsense which he wasn't really listening to at this moment in time.

Kagome was having a lot of fun petting Sesshoumaru while her inner mind was thinking of other things to be playing with. _'Bad Kagome! Don't think such things! You love Inuyasha remember!'_, she quickly herself for even thinking in such a way. _'Or do I really?'_. Miroku would definitely be proud at some of the things that were floating around in her hentai head right now. As she thought this she just remembered that Inu youkai have sensitive noses meaning that...

'_Oh kami, please don't let him have smelt what I was thinking!'_, she quickly prayed but it seemed that today the gods were going to have a little fun with her. For she saw Sesshoumaru open his eyes and his ears quickly perked up as he smelt the change in her scent. He nudged her stomach lightly before moving in closer to smell and lick at her neck. Kagome stiffened when she felt him nip at her neck. She had a pretty good idea as to what that meant and she definitely wasn't going to read anymore into it. But how and what she did next shocked them both. For Kagome was brave enough to growl at the mighty Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was instantly turned on by her growling at him. He knew what she had growled but he could not help but wonder how she even knew what to do. His curiosity was once again spiked because of this small woman.

He couldn't help the fact that he wanted to mount her right then and there.

'_I'm not interested'_, is what she had growled at him. But even that warning wasn't stopping his sudden urge to mate which was becoming harder to control by the minute. He had to find something to distract himself before he pounced on her.

Kagome seeing him distracted took this opportunity to bolt around him and down another hallway and into a room. She quickly closed the door and hoped that hiding her scent was enough for him not to find her. Glancing around the room she immediately knew where she was.

'_The gods must find some sick pleasure in torturing me like this!'_, she swore. For poor Kagome was locked in none other than Sesshoumaru's chambers. The very place she was definitely trying to avoid at all costs!

'_This day can't get any worse...'_, she thought as she turned around and crashed right into a silk covered muscular body.

'_It just got worse!'_; she thought as she saw him smirk down at her. _'This can't be good!'_

"You saved me the trouble of finding you Miko", he said as he moved closer backing her into a wall of the chamber.

"I...I...did?", she asked slightly confused. His eyes she noticed were starting to tinge with a little of red in them.

"Yes, now you can show me these clothes and you have no choice but too", he said as he leaned in closer to her crashing her against his body. His body she noticed felt incredibly warm and something was poking her in the lower abdomen. Kagome's eyes widen when she realized just what was poking her!

'_Oh...my...kami! I have a hot horny Taiyoukai pressed against me!'_, she thought with a slight panic but at the same time felt pleased she could do this to him of all demons.

All thoughts seized when she felt Sesshoumaru lean even closer to her. At this she start to squirm a little at the feel of his arousal against her. Sesshoumaru grunted at the feel of the woman moving against him. If she kept on he was going to pin her to the wall and rut her now. He growled a little as she stopped moving. Glancing up at him she saw he was serious about wanting to see these clothes. Kagome sighed before answering him.

"Ok, I'll show you the clothes but only if you take me back to my friends.", she said looking up at him as he stepped away from her a little.

"I will take you back to your friends.", he said as he turned around and went and sat on the raised futon. "Now show me these clothes that has everyone so fevered about."

Kagome took a deep breath and proceeded to go over to her bag that was sitting in the corner of the chamber. _'I can't believe I am fixing to do this! I knew I should have left this at home if only I didn't promise Sango I would show them to her.'_, she thought as she opened the bag and found the black and purple number which oddly enough reminder her of Miroku. _'Curse him for getting me into this mess!'_.

Taking the lingerie she went behind one of the changing screens in the room. The lingerie in question was purple on top with black fringe hanging from it and the bottom half you could see the undergarments beneath it. Kagome cursed when she realized she had worn a black thong that day instead of her usual underwear.

'_Dear, kami please let me get threw this! I'll never sit Inuyasha again! Just please let me live!'_, she thought as she changed into the outfit and took a deep breath. When it was in place she was straightening it out when a voice startled her.

"Miko, quit delaying time and come out here now.", Sesshoumaru said in a low voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Ok, geez keep your pants on!", she snapped as she stepped out from behind the screen.

Sesshoumaru for a moment stopped breathing as he looked at the beauty before him. He looked her up and down and noted the blush that stained her cheeks. Yes, he now understood why a woman would wear these types of clothes. Too torture their lover that's exactly what it was made for! Just looking at her in those clothes made his blood heat and his eyes tinged red.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and knew what was going to happen. Hell, she predicted that it would most likely happen. As long as she lived she had no problem with it. He was after all one of the few demons she has had fantasies about since she meet him. Sesshoumaru looked aroused, no to put it bluntly he looked horny as hell and ready to mount her any second.

"Miko, what if this Sesshoumaru does not as you say want to keep his pants on?", he asked as her jaw hit the floor at that revelation. Looks like she just might get that wish...

**Line**

Inuyasha and the gang had been running nonstop trying to get to Kagome in time. If Inuyasha knew anything it would be that a aroused Sesshoumaru was NOT good! Especially, where Kagome is concerned but what did he want with her? He says he hates humans yet he kidnaps MY human!

His thoughts stopped when he realized he just called Kagome his. 'Well, she is mine because she said she would stay by my side after all', he thought as he could see the outline of Sesshoumaru's shiro on the horizon.

He speed up when he heard what sounded like a scream in the distance. Inuyasha growled at the thought of Sesshoumaru touching Kagome. He ran even faster to the point that Sango was calling out to him to slow down. Inuyasha was trying to control his demon which was on the verge of coming out. It would not do to go try to save Kagome with his demonic blood running loose.

Sango tried to push Kirara as fast as she could go but Inuyasha had already left them behind in his haste to get to Kagome. She just hoped they made it in time...

**Line**

Ok, there ya go everyone! What will happen next? Will Inuyasha get there in time or will Kagome and Sesshoumaru be having some fun when they arrive? Stay tuned! And please review my muse likes reviews! :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviews so far!

~*Ash*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the long await chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had some unfortunate things happening in my life that this was postponed for a time. Any who enjoy y'all!

*This chapter is dedicated to r0o!* :)

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahasi.

Chapter 4: Doggy Style

xXx

"Shippo are you sure Inuyasha came this way?", questioned Sango as she looked down at the kitsune she was holding in front of her.

"Of course he came this way Sango! I couldn't miss the smell of a wet dog anywhere!", he replied as Sango giggled at his answer.

After Kagome had been taken by Sesshoumaru the group had set out to save her. But in the process of doing that they had gotten separated from Inuyasha, who was in such a hurry that he left them behind and didn't stop. They all wanted to get Kagome back safely but something told Sango that maybe, just maybe they should take their time getting there. And usually when she had this feeling it was correct, but why she did not know.

Getting lost in her thoughts once more Sango was immediately brought out of them by the feeling of a hand caressing her behind. Her eye began to twitch as she turned around to see the lecherous monk with a look of absolute pleasure on his face. Sensing the sudden violent atmosphere Shippo quickly went and sat up on Kilala's head as she began to descend. Once the fire cat had landed Sango turned around and promptly punched the monk in the face, knocking him off Kilala in the process into a pile of robes on the ground.

"Miroku! Are you seriously groping me at a time like this? Kagome was kidnapped by a horny dog demon and your doing this?", Sango replied in anger as the monk sat up from the ground rubbing the spot where she hit him. Miroku give her a smile as he stood up dusting off his robes.

"Sango, my dear I cannot help but admire such beauty. Besides, Kagome will be fine, for all you know she could be having her own fun right now.", the monk said as he waggled his eyebrows at Sango.

She could only look at the monk in anger for a moment before she began to laugh hysterically. Miroku smiled as he watched Sango clutch her stomach from laughing so hard.

"You know that was wrong for you to say Miroku.", she replied as she wipe the tears from her eyes.

"But you know I speak the truth. I'm sure you've noticed the demon lord hanging around lately too hm?", he questioned as Sango nodded. "He's curious about Kagome and I think the feelings mutual between the two of them."

"So you don't think he will hurt her?", she asked as he shook his head.

"No, I think he wanted to do something more than hurt her, if you catch my drift.", he replied as Sango blushed at his suggestion.

Shippo watched the two as they discussed what they were going to do now that they had lost Inuyasha. Personally, he would rather go ahead and set up camp because he knew Kagome would came back, she wouldn't abandon him. Whether she had extra company with her he did not know. But Lord Sesshoumaru did seem to be showing some interest in his mother so maybe...he might have a new daddy when she comes back! And if it was Lord Sesshoumaru then he would have a new sister too! Shippo beamed with happiness at this thought! He would have a family again soon...but not soon enough.

xXx

:Warning Lime Alert:

You know the feeling of when you see something good and it makes you hungry? Well, right now Kagome felt she was in that very position judging the way Sesshoumaru was slowly stalking his way towards her. She couldn't believe that he found her, a ningen attractive. Hell must have frozen over or something. The swing of his silver hair and his eyes hooded with lust began to do somethings to her body. Things she has never felt before not even when she had her so-called crush on Inuyasha.

Kagome could feel the beginnings of a fire building in her lower belly. She rubbed her legs together in hopes of relieving that friction when Sesshoumaru suddenly growled. Her blue eyes flew to his as she saw his once amber eyes now scarlet. Which probably meant that his beast was now in control. She trembled in excitement at the thought him being wild and untamed.

She could feel his heat against her partially naked skin when he crashed his body against hers pushing her into the closest wall. Kagome groaned at the feeling of him against her and wished for the barrier of his clothes to disappear. Kagome could hardly believe the things she was thinking but she knew deep down that she had always had an attraction to the Inu Lord. Obliviously, the attraction was mutual.

Sesshoumaru wasn't to going to pounce on her like his beast demanded him to do. No, he wanted to play this out for as long as possible. This was something he had been looking forward to for a long time. He had wanted the miko for sometime now. And this situation was the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion. He wanted her to enjoy this but most of all he wanted her to scream his name multiple times tonight. And possible taking her as his mate too.

Sesshoumaru lower his head to her neck were he began to nip and lick it. Slowly dragging his tongue down it making sure to suck on it as well . His tongue made its way to her ear were she grasped at the feeling of him nibbling on her ear lobe before pulling it into his mouth. The feeling of his warm breath in her ear caused her heart to speed up and a moan to slip pass her lips. Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard her moan.

Eyes closed Kagome leaned her head back against the wall to allow more access for Sesshoumaru while she brought her arms up began to grip his back.

"Tell me what you want miko.", he asked as he once more lavished his attention on her neck before bring his hand up and massaging her sensitive breasts. She grasped in pleasure at the feeling of his hand upon her. Her body arched closer to his which readily accepted.

"I...I don't know. I feel like I'm burning from the inside.", she whimpered as his hand slid into the cup of her bra and began to roll her nipple between his fingers.

Kagome can't take it anymore she began to pull at his clothes wanting to feel his skin against hers. Her dainty hands worked to pull apart his hakama. When his chest was exposed she tentatively began to run her fingers over the smooth muscled skin which twitched and moved under her touch. Her fingers began to explore the large expansion of his chest when he sucked in a quick breath at the feeling. Leaning forward she began placing kisses along his chest making her way towards his neck. Each nibble, bite and caress was slowly beginning to drive Sesshoumaru insane. Kagome trailed her way up the side of his neck before kissing and nibbling his ear lobe to which the demon lord let out a growl of approval. Smiling at getting a reaction out of him, she kissed her way towards his mouth before looking up and staring into scarlet eyes of the taiyoukai. She gasped at the feral look before he leaned down and captured her mouth in a breath stealing kiss. Tangling her hands into his silver hair she tried to get as close to him as possible before just giving up and clinging to him.

Sesshoumaru sensing this quickly picked her up where she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. Moving away from the wall he quickly moved to the futon in the middle of the room, where he laid Kagome upon. Leaning up he took in the miko's tasseled appearance and couldn't help but smirk. Yes, this was always how he had pictured his miko, flushed skin, swollen lips and a lust glazed eyes staring up at him.

Kagome whimpered when he removed himself from her only to sigh when she felt a weight settle above her.

"Before we go any farther miko I must ask your permission to proceed with this. For if you don't wish to do this it would be best for you to leave now for my beast wishes to mate you.", came his gruff voice that startled her a bit. Smiling softly up at the taiyoukai who was struggling to hold on to himself she gave her reply.

"I do."

Her answer was received by a growl of approval followed by a soul-searing kiss...

xXx

A howl startled the occupants of the Western Shiro as Rin looked around wondering what was going on. Running to find Jaken, Rin took off down the hallways only to crash into said being.

"Rin! You clumsy girl watch where your going!", said a annoyed Jaken who looked at the child who was looking slightly scared.

"Master Jaken! Sesshoumaru-sama is hurt! I heard him howl just now! We got to go help him!", the child said in a panic as she grabbed the imps hand and began to pull him towards the family wing of the shiro.

Seeing where she was taking them Jaken's eyes widen and he pulled the child back to him before turning and going in the other direction.

"Master Jaken, we must go the other way!", Rin said in fear as she watched him pull her desperately in the other direction. Rin struggled and tried to dig her heels in floor but the imp was stronger than he looked and pulled her into a room farther down the hall.

"Master Jak-",

"Rin, hush! I will explain to you why Lord Sesshoumaru is not hurt.", he replied with a uncomfortable look on his face. Kami the things he did for his Lord...

Rin immediately went quiet and wait somewhat patiently for him to tell her.

"You see Rin when two beings are attracted to each other..."

Rin could only listen with wide eyes as Jaken pretty much explained to her that she was getting a mommy. Now to get a baby brother or sister...

xXx

Inuyasha stopped outside the western walls of the shiro only to hear the most heart breaking thing. Sesshoumaru's howl and a swell of demonic and holy auras. He couldn't believe it! The bastard really did mate Kagome. Sighing Inuyasha turned around and headed back to where he had leave the rest of the group. There was no point in trying to get in the shiro. Sesshoumaru would more than likely kill him this time around. And this time for real. Because he though he was dense at times even he knew that you don't interrupt a demon and his mate especially newly mated ones. That was asking for a death warrant.

So with a heavy heart Inuyasha scented the air and took off back towards the group. He would talk to Kagome at a later time when Sesshoumaru evenly let her leave...

xXx

Amber eyes stared at the back of the woman that was laying beside him fast asleep. He smirked at the thought that his father was probably laughing at him right now, for following in his footsteps. But he didn't care, she wasn't like other mortals, she was in a category all of her own.

He continued to watch her sleep when he felt his brother's presence outside the shiro's barrier. He waited for Inuyasha to make his obvious loud entrance. When it didn't come the demon lord furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Inuyasha's behavior. Feeling him leave Sesshoumaru could only feel shock at the fact that his brother didn't just barge he take the miko, say a smug remark and then leave. But of course that would never happen because he would gut the hanyou if he even touched his mate! Obliviously, the hanyou had more sense than he had given him credit for.

Hearing his miko sigh from beside him Sesshoumaru smiled and allowed sleep to take over.

xXx

Somewhere up above in the heavens a pair of golden eyes danced with happiness. Sesshoumaru was more like him than he ever realized. As the saying goes like father like son...

Now to work out a plan to see his soon to be grand pups, he wouldn't miss that for the world. A smirk came upon the face as he turned and began to plot a way to come back. It was time for another visit it seems...

xXx

Ok, there you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took me a while to get this up! Please review no flames though! The next chapter might be a while because my grandfather is in the hospital and I don't know when I'll be posting again. Hopefully, soon.

Ja ne,

*Ash*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. Due to some unfortunate things happening in my life I had put off doing any updating. Things are a little more steady now and I'm trying to continue my updates. They will probably still not be so frequently done but as I said I'm trying. Thanks for reading and hope y'all enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha nor Victoria's Secret. This was written for pure entertainment and my twisted mind. ^_^

**Warning**: Lime in this chapter!

*XxX*

Chapter 5: Who Let the Dogs Out?

*XxX*

"So you mean to tell me that you want to go back?", asked a curious female voice. Golden amber eyes merely stared at the being before him with determination. He was going to go back whether he had anyone's approval or not. He was The Great Dog General. The top dog. No one told him no. Well, except maybe in this case.

"Yes, I am going to be needed by my sons.", he replied as the female's eyebrow quirked up. This should be interesting.

"You say you will be needed by your sons? But haven't they needed you long before now. Why are you deciding to go back now when you have had plenty of chances to. What's so important that you have to leave right at this moment?", the woman asked in seriousness as Touga mentally winced at her comment while he met her gaze.

"I know I've had plenty of chances to go back. And I admit that I should have gone back before now but I felt that it wasn't the right time."

"And now it is?"

"Yes.", he replied as the female pondered his statement before making her decision.

Studying him once more she took a deep breath before she gave her decision. "Fine, you may go Touga but remember if you die again you won't be allowed a second chance. Use this chance wisely my son.", she said as Touga bowed in gratitude.

"Arigato Amateraso-sama", he said as he straighten back up and began to leave.

"Touga?"

"Yes, Amateraso-sama?", he asked with question as the goddess began to smile.

"Enjoy your time back on Earth and for the love of all kami stay away from Katsumi* and sake! I know how you get when around both of them.", Amateraso said with a chuckle as a devious glint appeared in Touga's eyes.

Ah yes he had forgotten about Katsumi. _'Guess it was time for a little visit.',_ he thought before turning and leaving the goddesses' chambers and walking to the garden.

'_Here I come!'_, was his last thought before turning into a mist and vanishing from sight.

*XxX*

**Elsewhere...**

There it was again! That tingling. This only happened when...

Silver eyes widened dramatically at the possibility of what could be happening. It couldn't be though. He had died! There was just no way he could return unless...

A hand flew to her chest as her heart thundered under her fingertips. It just couldn't be. But then again this was Touga. The demon was anything but persistent.

Her head started pounding just at the thought of HIM coming back. Surely, this wouldn't be a permanent thing. Could it?

'_Kami please let me get threw this! And with no sake this time!'_, she thought before sitting down on her throne.

The gods surely did love to play with Katsumi for nothing good could come out at the feeling she was getting...

*XxX*

Warmth.

That's all she could feel at this precise moment. Flesh against flesh. Wait...What?

These were some of the thoughts running threw Kagome's mind when she awoke wrapped in a pair of muscular arms with a growling or rather purring Taiyoukai behind her. Did she really act so wanton last night? Oh my kami...

Her cheeks burned as last night's events came rushing forth in her mind. But the main question that was being asked,"What was Inuyasha going to say?". It was this question that prompted her to grab the sheets around her body and jump quickly out of the futon startling the Taiyoukai slightly.

Hair tussled from sleep and other obvious reasons the miko stared down at Sesshoumaru who was lounging upon the futon with nothing more than a smirk on his face. Blushing as her eyes immediately went to his lower anatomy that was now no longer covered and was giving her a good morning salute. Kagome gasped and turned around to avoid having to look at a naked Sesshoumaru while talking. She took a deep breath to steel her frayed nerves.

"Whatever is the matter Kagome.", he said in a voice so smooth Kagome almost felt her knees give out on her. Well, this was obviously going to be harder than she thought. _'Yes, definitely hard-mind out of the gutter Kagome! Focus here!'_ Giving a mental shake before she replied,"Nothing why do you ask that Sesshoumaru?", she asked curiously as she looked around the room before finding her "clothes" in shreds to the right her. Did they really get that wild last night? And will he always be like? Ok, now why on Earth did she have that thought!

Sesshoumaru smirked at the blushing miko before him that was clenching the sheet to her body. As if that covered her modesty. He did after all see a lot last night and planned on having many more like that again soon. Mentally groaning at that thought he stealthy stood up and quickly approached the otherwise flustered miko.

Kagome jumped at the feeling of his hot breath upon her neck. _'Kami he was fast! Amongst other things.',_ she thought all the while mentally shaking her head. She was starting to sound like Miroku! She immediately closed her eyes though when she felt him kissing the side of her neck, her knees automatically buckled under his touch. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her against his naked body all the while grinding his obvious erection against her backside. Sesshoumaru groaned at the feel of her as his hands began to wonder from her waist up to gentle grasp her breast threw the thin sheet. Kagome moaned at the sensations she was feeling.

Opening her eyes and looking down she saw a clawed hand with magenta strips on it massaging her breast. Even though it felt deliciously good she knew it could not go further. So with that thought in mind, she brought her hand to his and stopped its motion. When that happened Sesshoumaru immediately stopped doing everything realizing that his female was no longer responding to his affections. Pulling her away from him he turned her around to see that she would not look him in the face. In fact she avoid looking at him altogether, his beast did not like that his female would not look upon him. He growled slightly to get her to look at him. When that didn't work he gently lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me.", he replied in a slightly chilled voice that sent shivers down her spine. When she still refused to look at him he growled his displeasure which caused her to wince before looking up at him. Obviously what she was doing was indeed wrong because his eyes had taken on a pink hue to them. His bestial side was close to the surface.

"Why do you not look upon your mate? Have I displeased you?", he asked with a growl in his voice. Kagome swallowed before answering.

"What...what do you mean mate?", she asked afraid to know what his answer would be.

"You submitted to this Sesshoumaru on the night of the full moon. You accepted us as your mate.", he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mate? Oh dear kami...what have I done.", was all she said before her world turned black...

*XxX*

"So you just left her?", the demon slayer yelled as white dog ears slanted down to ease the noise that was threatening his hearing. He could hear just fine, what was it with women and yelling...

"I couldn't just waltz right in and take her, Sango! Even I know that unless you want to live you don't go in swords a blazin' and try something like that. I'm not that stupid!", Inuyasha yelled back at the surprised slayer. Yea, he wanted to save Kagome but not at the risk of both of them being destroyed. But what he didn't tell everyone was that his brother KNEW he was there outside of the barrier. Besides, he was pretty sure Kagome was just fine, scared but just fine.

"So what's the plan now Inuyasha?", asked Miroku as he watched the hanyou who just struggled his shoulders.

"Beats me. I guess we will just have to wait and let her find us. Because more than likely Sesshoumaru isn't going to release her until he gets what he wants.", he replied as Miroku nodded with understanding.

Miroku knew exactly what the demon lord wanted but how long this was going to take, he had no clue. Hopefully, Naraku would stay hidden for a little while. At least long enough for all of this to blow over.

*Xx*

Crimson eyes narrowed at the mirror before him as he watched what was happening. Still in thought he dismissed Kanna who bowed and left. There was much for him to think about now that their was some new players in the game. Had the Inu No Tashio really come back from the dead? And why did Sesshoumaru kidnap the priestess. More questions than answers.

Naraku growled his displeasure as the figure beside the door shivered in fright. Nothing good would come from her master being upset.

"Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku.", she replied with a steady voice as she locked eyes with Naraku.

"You will go and keep watch out at the House of Moon. Report back to me if anything seems...unusual.", he said in a chilled voice as Kagura' jumped at the thought of seeing her obsession again, Sesshoumaru.

She gave a bow as he dismissed her as he once more began to plot. With all these new pieces coming into play he was going to have to play it all by ear now. He was definitely starting to feel the pressure now...

*XxX*

_Kagome_

Someone was calling her name. But who would be calling her name?

_Wake up Kagome._

Something was shaking her. Slowly her eyes began to flicker as if to open. First one eye opened and then the other only to immediately close both due to the bright light in the room.

Kagome grabbed the nearest thing and covered her face with it. That being Sesshoumaru's haori. At the feel of a hand on her forehead Kagome pulled away from the fabric to stare into concerned amber eyes. Realizing what she was holding she immediately let go all the while blushing.

"I am sorry for touching your person Sesshoumaru-sama.", Kagome said as she bowed her head not seeing the surprised look on his face.

"Kagome, you do not have to be so formal with your mate. Are you alright?", he asked as he leaned down towards her as she tried to bury herself further into the futon.

"I'm...I'm fine. Why do you ask? Wait what?", she asked confused as Sesshoumaru gave her a slight smirk. Obviously, it hasn't sunk in yet that she was now his mate. He will never get tired of saying that. His mate. It had a nice ring to it.

"You are my mate now. In spirit, mind and body. We are now one.", he replied as he sat down on the futon as Kagome pulled the blanket up her now clothed body. She looked down for a moment confused only to realize they must have dressed her while she was passed out. _'Great another opportunity for him to see me nude.'_, she thought with anger.

"But you hate humans!", she said with confusion as he gave her a bored look.

"Not all humans mate. You and Rin are the exception to this.", he replied as he once more pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. Kagome tensed slightly before relaxing against his body.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad being his mate.',_ Kagome thought was she pulled to sleep by the purring of the Taiyoukai behind her.

*XxX*

Golden eyes closed as he took his breath for the first time in centuries. Opening his eyes once more he took in his surroundings. Japan, he knew had changed but to see the change personally was remarkable. The humans had begun to invent some interesting things as of late.

This village Edo in particular was doing some intriguing things as well and it was all thanks to a certain miko. It had also grown tremendously since the last time he walked this plane of existence. Where there was once nomads, there are now farmers and even a few merchants from what he could see.

Walking in the opposite direction of the village the former demon lord began his journey towards his previous home the House of Moon...

*XxX*

Their was a powerful surge of youkai across the barrier as Sesshoumaru was jerked awake. Kagome was jostled by the startled male as she tried to unsuccessfully rub down the hair on her arms that was standing on end.

'_Whoever this youkai belongs to, they are extremely powerful. Maybe even more than Sesshoumaru.',_ she thought as she watched the Taiyoukai fly out of the chamber as she quickly tried to follow suit only to crash into something firm. She wavered for a moment before hands steadied her.

Stepping back Kagome rubbed her nose slightly before looking at whom she crashed into. Blue eyes widened dramatically as she realized just who was in front of her. Warm amber eyes smiled down at her as she just stared at the being.

"But your...", she trailed off as laughter greeted her ears.

"Dead? I was but now...as you can see I'm not anymore.", he said with a smile as the miko looked at him for a moment before smiling as well. Touga watched as the smile slipped from her face and her eyes rolled back. He rushed immediately to catch the woman before she could hit the floor.

A loud snarl was heard from behind as the former dog general turned and saw his eldest son with crimson eyes, poised to attack. Sesshoumaru stopped his advance as he saw who was holding his unconscious mate. Amber eyes suddenly widened in disbelief...

"Father..."

*XxX*

I know, I know its a cliffy! :Dodges tomatoes: What will happen now that the cat...umm dog has been let out of the bag? Stay tuned! Please review! ^_^

*Ash*

*Katsumi means victorious beauty.


End file.
